


Quinn's (not so) straight forward guide to dating (and surviving highschool)

by help_Im_not_creative



Category: Original Work
Genre: (at least I hope), All Mine, Crushes, F/F, I mentioned their names so you can know, If im clever enough, Multi, Nerds in Love, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, School, almost, almsot no one is straight, bruh, forshadowing???, gratuitous use of commas, how do you fail band, it's as cheesy as it sounds, just trying to graduate, love advice, oblivious everyone, please don't judge, surprisingly chill teachers, teenagers in love, they're all nerds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9089815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/help_Im_not_creative/pseuds/help_Im_not_creative
Summary: This is kind of new for me so if you happen to read this, please be nice.Quinn just wants to enjoy grade 11 with her friends, and try no to worry about grade 12 coming up. But when she fails band (How can you even do that) she need to find something to give her five more credits so she can graduate. Luckily for her, the Anonymous Relationship Advice Givers (ARAG for short) have a position to fill. Can the daughter of a romance novelist manage to give decent advice? And can she use it with her own crush? It's only high school right? It's not like that much can happen.





	1. An intro to well...everything?

“Can I just ask one question? I mean, I just asked one there but that’s not the main question, why would you send this to Tedd?”  
It seemed like a reasonable question but the stares I got made me wonder if I had accidentally said it in German.  
“Quinn, that’s…Brianna and Pamela wrote it, so I'm sure it's good.” Mckenzie said, graciously. The two other girls nodded their heads quickly to fully communicate their agreement. Their dark hair flying around. I looked back down at her phone and the awaiting text.  
“Why would you guys write this?”  
“For starters, she has to be vague enough to show that she’s not obsessed, but still convey that she does like him and would be more than happy to hang out if they agreed to,” Pamela was quick to explain, “I mean, it’s kinda annoying, but I can almost 97.35834% guarantee you that Tedd and his friends are doing the exact thing at his house.” She punctuated her words with waves of her hands.  
“Wow Pamela, 97.35834%? That’s one more decimal place than your last estimate.” Brianna said nudging her high waist gently with her elbow.  
“You guys are making it seem like we’re in one of Quinn’s mom's romance novels,” Mckenzie whined, “all we are doing is asking him if he finished his half of our presentation.”  
“That’s what we’re doing? Are you sure?”  
“Yeah, maybe you should read the text again…”  
With a huff and a roll of her eyes, she grabbed the phone from my hands and scanned the screen for the offending text. We watched as her dark face shifted from one of exasperation, to confusion, to horror, and finally humour.  
“Oh my god guys! No wonder Quinn was so confused!” She shrieked and flung the phone at giggling Pamela and Brianna’s corner of the couch.    
“To be fair….you didn’t give us any context.Hehehhh. You kinda just trusted at us and….hehh... grunted.” Brianna tried to wheeze out, while still laughing.  
“Pfffttt. That’s what she said”  
And with that they were both back to howling with laughter. Gingerly I went to pick up the phone. The text hadn’t sent which could be considered a good thing when it comes to Pamela and Brianna. On the top of the app where the contact’s name was Mackenzie had used to have “Tedd” but she had long since given up on stopping us from changing it. Currently it was “Lover Boy” with a bunch of hearts and and eggplant emoji. Sometimes I had to admire their dedication to making fun of him. It’s not like they didn’t like him. It’s hard not to, he is such a nice guy and is pretty much in love with Mckenzie. And his friends aren’t jerks either. It’s just that he and Mckenzie are both so obsessed with each other and they can’t seem to wrap their heads around the feelings being mutual. Both of them are constantly asking all of us-Tedd’s friends Sean, Eddy, and Xavier included- for advice. Plus they’re the only ones out of all of us who are straight. It was Sean’s (Tedd’s best friend) idea to hang out together even without “Mcedd” as he so wonderfully dubbed their couple name.  
Quickly I erased the message and set to work changing it. It went from being “what are you doing tonight daddy?” to simply saying, “Hey, did you finish your half of the projsct?” and quickly sent it.  
Wait.  
No.  
Stupid auto-correct.  
“I swear everytime I send a text this happens” I muttered under my breath. Maybe not as quietly as I thought because all three of their heads whipped up at that and rushed to see what I had done. Brianna was the first to read it. With a snort she walked back over to the beat up couch and sat down. After her was Mckenzie, she huffed out a half amused breath of air. I’m serious, this happens a lot. Just as Pamela was taking the phone out of my hands the writing bubble popped up. At the same time, my phone vibrated twice in my pocket. Handing over Mckenzie’s phone, I grabbed my own. There was a text from Xavier, one of Tedd’s-now-our friends. 

Wow. Way to give away that you guys are helping her.  
     
HA, you shojld have seen B&P’s text  
                                      NVM, i see what you mean

 

“Ohh! Guys! Target responded positively!” Pamela crowed happily, “‘I’m sorry I did not know that we were working on a projsct together, I thought I only had to do one with Sean.’ Wow he sounds like a nerd even when texting, lame.”  
“Mckenzie has a type and it’s nerds, we already learned this as freshmen.” Brianna called from the baggy grey/green couch that she was now sprawled on. Her short black hair fanning beneath her head, and her baggy black jacket falling off the couch, exposing her pale midriff in between her black crop-top and leggings. Mckenzie didn’t seem to agree as she sent a gummy bear that was halfway to her mouth at Brianna. All the excitement with Tedd had caused a few frizzy strands to escape her perfectly crafted bun, and her dark eyes that were shining with laughter had smudged eyeshadow beneath them. Out of all of us, Pamela looked the meanest. Her long dark hair, slightly upturned nose and pale blue eyes gave away her family’s european descent. Although she’s fluent in French, English, and Russian, Pamela always wears shirts that have poor or simple french text on them. Today it’s a simple white t-shirt with a black “bonjour” across the top underneath a pale overall dress.  
My phone vibrating again startled me out of studying my friends reminded me that I had a text I hadn’t read yet.  
“Q, wher r u? Oli and mum started eating”  
“Srsly i think shes mad”  
Well, I guess I can say that my oldest brother Abe didn’t get Mom’s writing gift. But he’s right. Thursday nights were family dinner nights and no one was allowed to skip them. A institution I started back in grade five when Mom was working on her eighth book. I had come home crying because Daney -my elementary school bully- had pointed out that I never saw my mom and that it was probably because she didn’t want to see “my ugly face”. Kids man, don’t you love them? After my tearful proclamation Mom made a rule that every thursday night the entire family would eat dinner together without complaint. Me missing a dinner would do more than boil her kettle.    
Quickly I tucked my phone away and started finding my socks.  
“I was wondering how long you were going to get away with staying here, feel free to come back tonight, these kids won’t be gone yet.” Mckenzie said, handing me my backpack and nodding to Pamela and Brianna now back to sitting in the corner of the couch basically on top of each other.  
“Thanks but I think I'll just stay home. I should probably actually do some calculus homework tonight.”  
“Ok, goodnight.”  
“‘Night Quinn!”  
“‘Night guys! See you tomorrow.” 

With that, I closed the back door and started making my way through the dimly-lit park behind Mckenzie’s house. It was peaceful. No one was outside because the sun had already set, despite the fact that it’s only six o’clock, but that’s January for you. My breath formed clouds as I neared my front door. It isn’t anything fancy. Nothing that screams “world renowned romance author and her children live here”. Just a simple dark brown door at the top of three grey concrete stairs. I let myself in and almost instantly felt bad. From the door I could see straight into the kitchen with it’s little breakfast table and white fridge that almost blocked the back door alongside boxes stacked beside it giving away the fact that the meal wasn’t homemade. To my left our messy living room covered in papers, blankets, books and what looks like Abe’s swimming goggles in the corner I could see the far end of our dining table. Abe was sitting in the chair at the left hand of the end. He was grimacing in the direction of the head. His dark brown hair was a little too ruffled a sign that he was worried. On the chair beside him, I could see my other brother Oli’s shoulder but the wall cut my vantage point off. Quickly shucking off my coat and heavy boots, I made my way to the table. As I rounded the wall separating the kitchen, from the living room and dining room Oli and my mom came into view. Oli’s glasses were slipping off his nose as he shoveled his food into his mouth.  Mom was sitting at the head of the table, and when I sat in my chair across from Abe she finally spoke.  
“It’s nice of you to to finally show up.”  
“Yeah sorry, I got held up at Kenzie’s. We were...studying.”  
“Oh. Fun.”  
“Yeah.”  
The silence was immediately uncomfortable but soon it became heavy with tension. You know the expression where you could hear a pin drop? Yeah you could hear an ant sneeze. Mom is probably the most passive aggressive person I know. I was practically begging for an excuse for her attention to be directed at something else.  
“So mum, how’s your new book coming along?” I heaved a sigh of relief. Although Abe had Dad’s dark brown and pouffy hair, Oli and I got our mom’s straight light brown hair, all three of us got her dimples and brown/green eyes, and got Dad’s wide nose, Oli was always the only one who knew what to say when things became uncomfortable.  
“It’s going well, Eliza has just realized that she loves both Hadron and Evander, now I just need to write her sister Hazel to confront her about it and choose which one she will marry,” Mom was now talking about what she knew how to deal with,but she was still a bit frosty, “Hadron is sweet and nice but he sometimes babies her, while Evander is sassy and funny but he isn’t good at romance. Both of them are good matches for Eliza, it’s all about who she wants to spend forever with.”  
“I’d chose Evander.” Abe weighed-in through his food.  
“Nah, Hadron is better husband material,” Oli countered pushing his glasses up, “If Evander’s not good at romance, he’s not going to be good at remembering to clean dishes or pick up the dry-cleaning, much less bring home flowers on anniversaries.”  
We were now all grinning. The past exchange and tension now forgotten.  
“Nonsense,” I interrupted Abe’s nearly formed counter argument, “Eliza is going to realize that there is an even better man out there for her, that kind neighbor, is the perfect combination of both Hadron and Evander. Plus they already spend so much time together they’re practically domestic.”  
“Damian? No way. Mom would never have such a plot-twist halfway through the novel!” Abe yelled now fully invested.  
“Actually that’s a good idea. That’s the nice thing about having dinner with you kids, it reboots my creative juices and reminds me to look at the books from different points of view.” Mom said, looking all of us in the eyes.  
“But Evander is still who you’re going have end up with Eliza right?” Abe questioned with his fork pointed at Mom. She simply shrugged and went back to eating. We sat in silence eating for a while.  
“Well, I still have a few homework questions to finish, so goodnight.” Oli announced, pushing his chair out and standing up.  
“Yeah, me too.” I stood up. Gathered my plate, and fork, and started heading to the kitchen. Once I placed the in them in the sink and started heading down stairs mom called out, “‘Night, love you guys!”  
“Love you too mum!” Oli and I yelled at the same time.

My room is the first one at the bottom to the left of the stairs. It’s cozy and plain. It has one little window in in the far wall that you can only see out of on sunny days because It's slightly sunk into the ground. My bed is against the right side and across from it my vast collection of books is flowing off the bookshelf. On the wall beside the bookshelf my cheap ikea desk is covered in plants, markers, yellow sticky notes, and textbooks. Leaning against it is my rented saxophone case. Black and scribbled with names and years from the students who had it before me. I need to come up with something to write soon. The semester had just ended and our director, Mr. McGarvey was going to ask for it back soon. But tonight I have to devote all my attention to math. Tired just from thinking about it, I flopped onto my bed and pulled my laptop to where I could easily scroll while still being comfy. Maybe I actually don’t need to do my math homework. I already did most of. Tonight I’m just going to sleep. Huffing and closing the screen, I burrowed under the fluffy blue blanket. Already my eyes were feeling heavy.


	2. Some not so good news

“So, bad news is you don’t get the credits that you were counting on to help you graduate. But some good news is a new opportunity to get those credits just came up.” Mr. Cardoso leaned back in his spinning chair, folding his hands together. His usual blue botton up was a shade of navy today. Around his office were motivational posters ranging from the obligatory kitten one, to the Lord of The Rings one Xavier loves.  
“Why don’t I get the credits? I went to all the classes?” I begged confused and slightly concerned.  
“Yes, but you didn’t pass the class.” He stated.  
“It’s band! How do you fail band?” I practically cried. I needed those 5 credits to graduate next year, and my course was already set, there was no way I could fit in another option. That must have been why Mr. Cardoso my guidance councillor called the house this morning saying he would like to meet with me today. Gulping down my panic, I focused on the string of hope. “You said there was a way to still get the credits?”   
He nodded and rolled back to reach a pile of posters. He picked it up and slid it to me. I watched it go across the desk and when I finished reading it I looked up to see he was waiting for me to respond.   
“No way.”  
“I think it might be a good fit for you - and not just because of what your mom does.”  
“I am probably the least qualified girl in this school to give relationship advice!” That’s not even an understatement. I have never dated anyone, plus from what I could tell from my friends dating experience, every relationship is different.   
“You don’t actually have to be good, this is highschool. The relationships will probably all crash and burn once they graduate.”  
“Wow thanks that’s exactly what I’ll tell them. Great words of comfort.”  
“What I’m trying to say is you just need to do it to get the credits. You don’t have to be some love expert. Just tell them to do what you would do.”  
He was right. I needed to do this. I didn’t say that outloud but I nodded.  
“Great. Meet Mrs. Daly at the computer lab after school and she’ll tell you more details.” With that he handed me the poster and started working on some paperwork that magically appeared showing me that I was dismissed. 

“You’re doing WHAT?” Brianna shouted in the middle of the cafeteria.  
“She’s giving relationship advice to the ‘thirsty heteros’, and I wish you’d realise how loud you’re being.” Pamela smoothly explained from my handing them the poster.   
“What about us ‘thirsty heteros?’” Mckenzie asked sliding onto the bench beside me. Tedd sat down beside her and nodded to all of us in greeting.   
“Quinn has decided that she will be the great school of St. Augustus’s new ‘Aunty Romance’.”  
Brianna announced. For a second no one said anything. I looked down my side of the table and saw that Tedd’s eyebrows were so high his black forehead was covered in wrinkles and his hairline seemed lower. Mckenzies peach lips were pursed together and it looked like she didn’t know if she would laugh or ask more questions. Luckily Xavier and Eddy had just gotten out of line for food, and were now sitting with us. Xavier leaned down grabbed a carrot out of Eddy’s lunch bag while opening his pizza box. Moving his curly ‘fro out of Eddy’s reach before he could swat it away.   
“I wasn’t going to share but I guess now I have to.” Shaking his wavy white hair with laughter, Eddy offered the carrots to everyone else.   
“Where’s Sean?” Tedd asked. Eddy shrugged making his scarf move up then down and Xavier grunted around his slice of pizza that was being crammed into his mouth.   
“So, what’s everyone up to this weekend? I was thinking that we could all go and finally see Rogue One.” Xavier managed to spit-out with his mouth full of pizza.   
“Sorry, Tedd and I are going to be out….not like that!” Mckenzie protested to Pamela’s wiggling eyebrows.   
“I can probably go, just text the details to the group chat.” I said, Xavier nodded his approval just as Sean finally showed up.  
“Are we talking about the wonderful institution that is the ‘I wanna believe in Mcedd’ group chat because I am grape-ful for it!” He said, grinning and holding up a bag of grapes. We all groaned. Sean was our unofficial king of puns. I don’t think he’s gone a day without saying at least one pun. He very much pulled off the Harry Potter look, with round glasses and dark hair that flew everywhere. He liked to say that he was asian Harry Potter. We couldn't argue with that.   
“Nice.” Xavier snorted.  
“Thank you. It’s nice to know some people appreciate my humour.” Sean said glaring at all of us who didn’t laugh.  
“Sean, that was probably the worst pun you’ve said yet!” Brianna said as she unwrapped her muffin.  
“I don’t need your judgement, I just got out of public speaking with Thornton.” He said popping a grape in his mouth.Those of us who had her last year gave him looks of pity. Mrs. Thornton was the meanest teacher in the school. It doesn’t help that she teaches the scariest class. Mrs. Thornton was know for pointing out every single mistake and marking very harshly. Even Eddy had struggled and teachers seemed to love him.   
With everyone now here the conversation found itself constantly flowing to a new subject, punctuated with bad puns, courtesy of Sean. Before we knew it, lunch was over and we were splitting up to go to our classes.

 

Chem and French were painfully long, but finally the day was done. I was trying-and failing- to open my locker one handed while re-reading my notes that I had zoned out while taking. People were walking up and down the once white and red but now yellow and light pink tiled hallway, getting to the doors that would let them out to freedom, and teachers were tracking down the few students who hadn’t done what they asked. In Freshman year I made the mistake of choosing to have my locker in the hall that the seniors that year used. Meaning, currently the blue lockers near mine were occupied by over-achieving freshmen who did extracurriculars after school. So I wasn’t really expecting anyone to stop at my section of lockers. Much less my crush.  
“Hey.”   
To say I jumped would be an understatement. I whipped around and came face-to-face with Sierra. I only have two classes with her but one of those was band, which we did for 2 ½ years. Honestly she was probably the reason I failed. She and I both played saxophone and I might have come up with any excuse to talk to her. We had become friends at band camp during the summer after grade 9, when I realised that I had a crush on her. It was at some point between her waking up with her long dark brown hair plastered to her forehead in a grand swoop and at breakfast when she laughed so hard at what I said that chocolate had spewed out of her round and tan nose. I was so lost in those memories. I didn’t even realise she was waiting for me to respond until too late.   
“Um, hey.” Wow original.  
“So you’re really done with band? Because i don’t know how I'll deal with being the only female in our entire section. Plus Devin is trumpet 1 so honestly I need you there.” I’m not going to lie. I wasn’t expecting her to say that. I don’t know why but I decided to tell her.   
“Yeah, I figured that I would finish it last semester to get the credits, then take chem this semester. Plus I failed.”  
“How did you fail band? Is that even possible? Are you sure?”   
“I’m not sure, but it’s fine. Mr. Cardoso- my guidance councilor- and I talked so I figured out...my schedule.” For some reason I didn’t want to tell her about my new job.  
“Oh, well, that’s good. You’re still automatically invited to all of our concerts.”  
“Thanks, remind Victor to practice the performance pieces not just popular pop songs.” She laughed at that and shifted her backpack. That was when I notice how she looked today. You know those people that look perfect nomatter what? I’m pretty sure Sierra should be classified as one of them. She was wearing a dark green turtle neck, simple black skinny jeans and black runners but for some reason it looked like it belonged in a fashion magazine. Her brown eyes really stood out because of the green and I couldn’t help but stare into them.  
“Well….I guess I better run and catch my bus. B-” She started to say.  
“Yeah, I gotta go t- sorry.”   
“It’s fine. Bye.”   
I had thought she was done after “bus” so I rushed to not have any more uncomfortable silences. But now I’m regretting ever even trying to seem like a normal human. Luckily, I was quickly jolted out of my self-induced embarrassment, by remembering that I had to meet Ms. Daly in the computer lab. Slamming my just opened locker shut, I ran down the halls.   
   


	3. Meet St Agugust's New Aunty Romances

When I finally got to the computer lab I walked past Ms. Daly four times before I realised she was a teacher.  Technically I never did. She was wearing a beanie and bright red pants.Her calling got my attention with a ‘Quinterly Clay?’  
“Yeah, hi, it’s just Quinn if you don’t mind.” I corrected.  
“Yes, sorry Quinn. So I hear you’re interested in being the school’s new anonymous relationship advice giver.” She now had spun her chair to have it’s back to the computer she was just working on.    
“Yep. But could we...get a new name for that?”This felt weird, she was still sitting while I was awkwardly standing.   
“I’ve been trying to but I can’t think of one that will work. Do you have any ideas.  
“Well…” I shrugged.  
“Actually, hold that thought. I’m taking you to your office so you can meet your team.”  
With one single movement she stood up, logged out of the computer and started walking towards the door. It took me a few seconds to realise that I was supposed to follow her. I was glad I was following her so close because soon we were walking down a hall I didn’t even know existed. The walls were tiled with pale green tiles half-way up, then were painted a very pale yellow. All the doors look like cell doors because they were a chocolatey brown metal with a very small window on the top in the center, and had thick hinges. Ms. Daly swung open the third door on the left and inside were three kids around my age all sitting on the floor on laptops. A brown girl with curly shoulder length hair and really big freckles, a white boy with simultaneously floppy and fluffy brown hair, round glasses that were slightly tinted orange, and the biggest closed mouth smile I have ever seen, and...Sierra? Why was Sierra here? All three of them looked up at the door squeaking open and looked me up and down. Ms. Daly seemed unconcerned and started the introductions.  
“Hello anonymous relationship advice giver team! Meet your spokesperson. Quinn Clay,” With that enthusiastic introduction I waved, and she continued, “The girl with the laptop covered in stickers is Alexis Rutherford, Daniel Adara in yellow glasses, and Sierra Weber in green. Now that the entire team is here, we should start on our first order of business. What do you guys want to be known as? Because-and I’m going to be honest here- anonymous relationship advice givers, is an awful name, and it’s expensive to print.”  
Despite that inspiring speech no one offered up any suggestions.  
“Oh come on people!” Ms. Daly cried, waving her arms.  
“Well, we could keep the long and awful name just make it an acronym, A.R.A.G.’s” Alexis suggested crossing her arms and leaning back against the wall.  
“Arag, because if that’s how relationships make you feel you should probably come to us for help.” Daniel Adara joked still smiling. Sierra snorted but Alexis Rutherford just rolled her eyes.  
“Aunty Romances?” I suggested remembering Brianna’s nickname for it.  
“Nah, I mean, it’s a good suggestion, but aunty romances set people up not give advice to already-formed-couples.” Sierra countered.  
“See, now we’re getting some good conversations. It’s like a team building exercise!” Ms. Daly jumped in, gesturing happily to all four of us now making a circle on the floor. Huh, I must have sat down when I was being introduced to everyone.  
“How about ‘People who for some reason think they have good enough relationships to tell you how to do it’?” Alexis Rutherford said, still leaning.  
“Dr. Shawarma!” We all stared at Daniel Adara. He shrugged, “I’m hungry.”  
“I like alexis’s idea, but we could make it shorter like PWFSRTTHR..H? Actually nevermind. Too intense,” Sierra thought aloud,”but, actually, A.R.A.G. isn’t that bad.”  
“Yeah, and we could actually use the tagline I came up with!” Daniel Adara interjected.  
Alexis Rutherford and I nodded our agreement and with that, Ms. Daly sent us to work. Sierra and Daniel Adara were using the colour paper that they had stolen from the printer room. When I asked about it Daniel Adara shrugged and said, “only the french teachers use it anyway, no one will even notice.Plus, None of our potential clients will notice if we draw on normal-boring-white paper. Also, you can just call me Dann-with two n’s- Ms. Daly just likes to call everyone by their full name. We’re lucky she doesn’t get told middle names.”   
With that, he went back to drawing lopsided hearts with a marker that probably used to be pink, but has turned darker through the years. I smiled at Sierra as I sat down beside Alexis Rutherford- I guess I can start calling her Alexis now- we were in charge of creating a webpage for people to send in requests so we could answer them even if they didn’t want to call in during our time.Currently we are planning to do it every tuesday. We will spend our free period broadcasting onto the school's podcast. People can call in with their questions or if no one is calling we can answer the questions submitted to us throughout the week. Honestly, I’m being more of a hindrance than a help to Alexis. My knowledge of the internet stretches to me knowing not to look stuff up on bing. But I needed to help somehow and my drawing skills are even worse. Looking over her shoulder I noticed that our inbox already had some questions.   
“Woah, people are already asking us for help?”  
“Yeah, the email has been set up for about a week, we had it on the posters that were asking for people-you I guess- to help us. It’s mostly just freshmen. We’ll need to show we’re actually have good points before seniors will actually ask us for help.”  
“Which is good, because I’m not totally sure I would trust us yet.” She did the kind of laugh where you exhale loudly through your nose. That I took to mean that she agreed with me.  
“Here, the password to the email is ‘why2018’. Try and see if you can get a start on the answers.”  
Hastily, I pulled up the inbox and read through the questions. There were only three, but that was still better than none. The first one was from someone with the email address penuntbuterpi@shaw.ca, 

Hey Advice givers, I need help.  
So theres this guy who I think (?) likes me. How do I know if he does or not?  
Thanks for the help, I'll probably be listening in to all of your advice.  
-Bianca (gr. 9)

Well, that’s an interesting issue. I read the email aloud to all the others.   
“Wait, isn't there a freshman Bianca who just made cheer team? Cause if thats her, I think she’s right about the guy.” Dann said.  
“Yeah, she should just ask him if he wants to see a movie...whats a semi-romantic movie thats still ok for like, twelve year olds?” Alexis supplied.  
“Well, in Rogue One ev-” Sierra started to explain. Before I interrupted her.  
“No! I’m watching it this weekend! No spoilers!”  
“Really? Hasn’t it been out for like two months?” Alexis questioned with an upturned eyebrow, “How have you been able to avoid spoilers this long?”  
“With great difficulty.”  
“Why don’t we just say movie and she can chose.” Suggested Dann while pushing his glasses up his nose.  
Alexis and Sierra both voiced their agreement and I set out writing down what I would say next week.   
As I was quickly typing, Dann looked up from his poster and asked,”Have any of you actually gone on a date before? And not just a middle school type, a full out date?”  
Alexis jolted up and bumped my arm.  
“No. Why does it matter?”  
“I don’t know,” he shrugged, “It is probably easier to give relationship advice when you’ve been in a relationship before.”  
“I’ve been on a few. But none of my ‘relationships’ have been that serious.” Sierra answered, to fill the awkward silence.  
“What about you Quinn?” Alexis asked and they were all watching me.  
I squirmed on the herd ground. “No dates. But my mom kinda writes romance novels for a living so...I guess I know the...idealistic...way.”  
“Wow. I was not expecting that answer.” Alexis stated as she started working on the site again.  
The room was silent again as the rest of us were too afraid to ask about Alexis’s past relationships. Sierra started playing music, and soon we were all back to working.    
Before we knew it, Mrs Daly was back in our makeshift office saying we had to go home because the janitors wanted to lock up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might be taking a break from weekly posting because I have A LOT of exams soon and my brain is kinda fried but it's not like anyone is hooked yet so I'm all good

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I did it. I posted my first chapter.


End file.
